The Final Battle
by wehavehistorytogether
Summary: Stefan Salvatore is rescued by a coven of witches who want nothing more than to end Silas once and for all. Stefan is fueled by anger and revenge and has made it his own personal mission to do just that. Not only does Stefan have to defeat the first immortal being - he must also battle his own demons and his love for a certain doppelganger.


**Hello! After watching the season finale I finally received the inspiration I greatly needed to start writing again. Stefan is my favorite character and I absolutely hated what happened to him in the finale so of course I had to something about it. I have somewhat of an idea of where this fanfic is going but I'd like for you all to tell if I should continue it or not. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I am broken. I have lost everything that used to motivate me to live, to survive. Only a few minutes are provided for me to think before darkness surrounds me and I die once again. I spend those minutes wisely, reminiscing on the memories I hold most dearly. However, not all the memories I possess are pleasant. Some of them haunt me as if my past were deceased. Even though they pale in comparison, in contrast the dark moments in my life remain as vivid as the bright ones. One could say they are equally important. I do not agree but I constantly try to balance the two, but these demons living inside of me are vicious and they refuse to allow me to find peace. I travel back to my past experiences and I am overwhelmed by the amount of mistakes I have made through the years. So many thing I now wish I could have said or done – so many things I wish I would have done differently.

I no longer gasp for air, because I have come into terms that I will never receive any. When my eyes open, I no longer frantically try to escape – I simply close my eyes and wait for my inevitable death. I allow myself to think of her, because my hunger has subsided the pain I feel caused by her final decision. I listened as she chose him over me and the sound of my heart shattering into a million pieces was muted by their kiss. I felt Lexi's hand rest on my shoulder in comfort but It only caused sadness to consume me for I knew she would soon leave me once again.

The wound inflicted by Silas have left me weak and in dire need of assistance. No one runs to my aid, I am alone. I begin to question if anyone would even realize that the Stefan standing before them is not the Stefan they know. Silas is the master of manipulation and they will all fall for his lies and I will remain locked in this safe for all eternity with only my thoughts for company.

My time is running out once again and the cycle has completed its course. I will die and I will resurrect – it's a cycle I have been forced to repeat for all eternity. Her image flashes before my very eyes before it's replaced by darkness.

**1 MONTH UNDERWATER**

I have lost count of how many days I have spend locked inside this safe – whilst starvation becomes my worst nightmare. Though I am surrounded by water, my throat is burning from the lack of blood. I am weak. It takes an incredible amount of effort and strength to be able to move just the slightness inch. I have lost hope in anyone finding me and freeing me of this hell I'm living. I have reached the stage where my eyes simply remain closed and I prepare myself to experience death for the hundredth time.

My skin has slowly changed color and has begun to match the sight of a crumbled piece of paper. I can only imagine my current physical state. I realize that soon I will not be able to move or make any physical action and the thought terrifies me. I mentally say goodbye to the sun, the trees, flowers and all the beautiful things these world has to provide. I say goodbye to her – the woman who brought my soul back to life. Her words have served as a breath of life and has resurrected my fallen spirit. However, when someone has such power over it's quite a simple task to completely destroy you and leave you feeling empty once again.

My love has transformed itself into hatred I never imagined I would ever feel for Elena Gilbert. After everything I have done for her, she breaks my heart without hesitation and confesses her love for my own brother knowing I was listening to their exchange. No apology nor an explanation.

Though my body is remaining motionless, my mind is running a hundred miles an hour. I remember all her promises and words of love directed to me and I now know they were what they were – just words with no truth behind them. She is not the only recipient of my anger – Damon deserves it as much and even more than she does.

If I ever do manage to get out of this damn safe I'll make his life a living hell. He has taken everything from me and I promise to do the same to him.

**2 MONTHS UNDERWATER**

I am incapable of doing anything but think. I do possess the strength necessary to open my eyes and I'm grateful for that fact – for I am terrified of what I will see if I do manage to open my eyes. I must be a horrifying sight to anyone who lays their eyes upon my body.

The hunger is unbearable and I want nothing more than to drain numerous amount of bodies to satisfy myself. I am quickly beginning to understand how Silas must have felt starving to death for over two thousand years.

I've tried to wrap my head around the fact that I'm a doppelganger ever since Silas showed me his true face – my face. I am his shadow. There are so many questions running through my mind – questions I'll never know the answers to because I'm stuck in this damn safe underwater.

I quickly grow more and more frustrated with my current situation as the seconds tick by. I need to get out of here, I need to they're safe – I need to know she's safe. Why do I care for the woman who has caused me so much pain? Is it because she'll always be owner of my heart or is it because I'm an idiot? Yes, I'm an idiot for still loving her as much as the days when we were together. Nothing in this world will ever stop me from loving Elena Gilbert.

**ALMOST 3 MONTHS UNDERWATER**

I feel a continues pat against my cheek and my first thought is that I'm hallucinating. I feel as though my body is about to crumble into dust and my hunger has reached an excruciating level. I am unable to open my eyes because they're sealed shut. I do not feel nor do I know what I is going on around me but the patting on my cheek continues.

And then I taste it. The taste of the very same substance I have been craving for what seems like an eternity. The substance has given me enough strength to open my lips to allow myself to swallow more. I finally have enough strength to open my eyes and my hands instantly grab a hold of blood bag and squeeze until I empty it of its substance. My lips part to allow a raspy groan to escape. "More!" I growl as my eyes scan my surroundings searching for more. Another blood bag is dropped down to my feet and I take it into my hands without hesitation. Within seconds the blood bag's powerful red color is soon replaced by plastic white.

I lick my lips to clean off the remaining blood on the corners and I finally take notice of the group of people surrounding me. They all remain motionless, watching as my skin begins to take it's natural color and the wrinkles fade away. My eyes move from one person to the other in hopes I recognize any of them but unfortunately I do not recognize any of their faces.

"Stefan Salvatore." A deep powerful voice finally emerges from one of them and my eyes lock on the man taking a step forward. "We are the children of Qetsiyah and we require your assistance to finally defeat the immortal Silas."

I take a moment to process his words before I finally manage to get up on my own to feet. It was Silas's plan to keep me locked in that safe for all eternity and there's no way in hell I'm going to give up the opportunity to get my revenge. I know the chances of defeating Silas are one in a million but what do I got to lose?

"Where do we start?"


End file.
